


A reunion to remember

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: It has been nearly 5 months since you last saw your boyfriend Steve, you weren't sure how your relationship was after everything that happened but one night you got a knock at your door that gave you your answer.Fluff and Smut ensues.





	A reunion to remember

It had been 4 months since the big battle, since your family tore itself apart . After that fight you had a hard time finding a reason for staying with what was left of the Avengers, you had chosen to side with Tony Stark because he had practically raised you. It was a long story but he was the only real father figure in your life, although you treated him more like a protective uncle, you sided with Tony because you knew how much he had already lost in the previous months and you knew it’d kill him if he lost you too. However this came at a cost because your boyfriend, your heart, your soul mate was Steve Rogers.

You were fairly certain he knew why you had chosen the side that you did but you never got to speak to him apart from the few words you exchanged whilst he was in the interrogation room but it always bothered you. Did he still love you? Did he know you still loved him?

After deciding to leave the avengers because it was too painful, you moved into your own little apartment in New York City, you still kept in contact with everyone and you’d still visit them a lot but having your own space was lovely. Although, you missed Steve so much, he would have loved your apartment.

One evening, you came home from grocery shopping. You let your front door swing shut and you headed for the kitchen, you put the brown bags onto the counter and began to unpack your food and essentials.

All of a sudden there was knock on the door “that must be the shelves I ordered” you said aloud to yourself as you put the last of your frozen food away and headed to your front door. “ One minute!” you called out and you finally opened your front door, only to see a pair of legs and a massive bunch of flowers.

“ Hello...?” you were utterly confused until you saw a familiar face pop above the flowers and you gasped, your hands flew to cover your mouth.

“ Hey beautiful...” he smiled at you “Sorry this took so long...”

You couldn’t believe it, it was Steve, it was your Steve...! So many emotions ran through you that all you could do was look at him in disbelief. He simply chuckled at this and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.  
“ I don’t think your neighbours need to see this” he smiled at you and put the flowers on the side table “ (Y/N) it’s me, baby say something...”

You flung your arms around his neck and stood on your tiptoes, hugging him tightly you began to sob into his jacket “ You came back...”

The super soldier returned your hug and smiled into your hair “ I came home...”

You soon got yourself together and smiled as you leant back in the hug to look up at him “ but why...?” you asked, unsure of his reasons for being there after everything that happened.

“ Because I love you silly” he smiled and his large hand cupped your cheek delicately , stroking his thumb across your skin to wipe away the small tears of joy.

“ I love you too. ...I was so afraid you’d hate me after everything” you looked down sadly “ I shouldn’t have picked any side, I should have stayed neutral and then I wouldn’t have hurt you...”

He hugged you to him again, making you feel safe and warm in his muscular arms “ I won’t lie to you, it did hurt when you chose that side but I know why you did it and how hard it must have been for you to have been put in that position. What happened doesn’t mean I love you any less, I still feel the same way about you as I did before all of this ...” he gently nuzzled your temple.

You smiled widely and shut your eyes, you had missed his affections so much and only now you realised just how much you needed him back in your life. “Steve are you staying..?” you asked quietly.

“I can’t exactly leave you again, people die when they lose their hearts...” he smiled softly at you and kissed your cheek softly. He had missed you so much but didn’t want to pressure you into anything after being apart for almost 5 months.

“ You softie...” smiling, you leaned back and looked up at him “ but you missed” and you kissed him softly to make your point. Soon the kiss went from sweet to steamy, you had pushed yourself up against him in the kiss and his arms wrapped tightly around your waist as he kissed you. Steve was not an innocent kisser, you knew that but this was a whole new side you were seeing. Nearly 5 months away had turned his kisses from a loving kind to an animalistic needy kind but you weren’t complaining.

You needed him.

He needed you.

You smiled as you eventually pulled back for air, your lips red and slightly swollen from kissing each other so passionately. “ Steve..do you want to..?” you didn’t even need to finish your question for him to know where you was going with it and he slowly started to kiss down your neck.

“ God yes...” he smiled against your skin, he loved the way you always asked him what he wanted and he always made sure you were okay with it usually. However this time was different, he could tell by the way that you asked the question and the way you were pushed up against him that you wanted him.

You smiled and tilted your neck slightly for him to get easier access to kiss more skin, your hands slid up his torso and unzipped his jacket slowly “ mm you haven’t lost your touch”

He smirked against your skin and nipped it softly “You corrupted me so badly, there’s no way I could forget how to touch you” and this earned a giggle from you. He slowly put his hands on your waist and walked you backwards towards your sofa.

“ Steve wait...” you gently pushed him back and smiled at him “that sofa is brand new”.

He smiled and kissed your nose softly “lead the way (Y/N)” and he let go of your waist, holding your hand softly. Ah, there was sweet Steve again. You smiled and locked your front door quickly before leading him back to your bedroom, as you walked Steve was appreciating the way you had decorated your home. He smiled softly to himself, pleased that you had settled down so comfortably after the fight.

“Here...it’s not as big as my old room at the tower but it’s home now” you turned around and smiled up at your boyfriend. He cupped your cheek softly and kissed your forehead affectionately.

“ It’s perfect “ he smiled and stroked your cheek “ Are you sure you want this?” he asked, he had to be sure.

“ Steve Rogers, i love you, we have been apart for nearly 5 months” you pulled at the bottom of his shirt to emphasise what you’re going to say next "I.need.you."

He didn’t need any other words to leave your mouth at that moment and he slammed his lips against yours, you stumbled back slightly from the force of the kiss but your back hit your matress and you kissed back harder.

Your hands reached down and fully pulled off his shirt. He smirked into the kiss as he gently nibbled your bottom lip for entrance and you eagerly parted your mouth for him. As your hands ran over his abs your tongues merged together in a passionate battle for dominance, you knew you’d give in to Steve eventually but you loved playing this little game.

Steve grunted into the kiss, he was already semi – hard just from making out with you and he knew you could feel it. He smiled into the kiss as his calloused hand slowly reached under your shirt, you pulled back from the kiss and helped him pull it off. It got tossed somewhere but you didn’t care as the blonde kissed you again, this time you gave in easily and let his tongue explore your mouth. You moaned at the feeling, it had been far too long since he touched you and you were loving it.

He smirked as you moaned and he suddenly ground his hips against yours causing you to gasp and pull away from the kiss “C-Captain” you smiled, your cheeks flushed.

“Sorry was that too much...?” he frowned, worried he’d pushed it too far but you shook your head and smiled as you unbuckled his jeans quickly.

“It was too little...” You smirked and kissed him again, slowly pushing his jeans down past his boxers and Steve kicked them off where they landed on the floor with a thud, he was so big even when he was half erect, you blushed at the sight of him even though you had done this many times before.

You ground yourself up against him to try to hurry him up, Steve moaned loudly as you did so and you felt yourself become wetter at the noises he was beginning to make.

“You’re a minx” he smiled and kissed back, both of his hands unhooked your bra and tossed it aside quickly, the cool air hit your breasts and you shuddered but soon his large hands were cupping a beast each.

He began massaging them in unison whilst his tongue pressed against yours, you groaned into the kiss and ground yourself up against him again “Steve” you whined but he just smirked into the kiss and continued to massage your left breast but his other hand ran up your thigh and under your skirt.

He used two fingers to gently stroke you over your panties and he pulled away from the kiss, a lust filled smirk on his face “You’re soaked already”

“ Well, only for you” you smirked back at him. He continued to do this whilst kissing down your neck and considering he was having so much fun teasing you, you thought it was only fair to return the favour.

You smirked as your hand reached into his boxers and suddenly began to pump his fully erect cock, you could feel the pre-cum leaking out of his tip slowly. He hissed in pleasure and stopped kissing your neck, using all his will power to not buck into your hand .

“ mm seems like you’re aching for me too” you taunted and you felt his hand pull yours off of him.

“ I am, but I want to be inside you when I cum” he brushed his lips over yours softly but you could tell but his jagged breaths he was ready. You nodded and brushed back softly, you felt him peel down your panties and felt two of his rough fingers stroking your slender folds softly. He could feel how slick you had become and he let go of your breast, he placed his arms either side of you and pushed himself up “Do you have protection babe...?” he asked as he looked down at you.

“ Yeah they should be in the box I haven’t unpacked yet” you patted his chest and rolled out from under him as you walked to one of the few unpacked boxes in the corner. Steve laid on his side and smirked as he watches your beautiful bare body swan across the room, his eyes eating up every last detail of you. If he wasn’t so pent up he would have laid you down and kissed you over and over, telling you all the things he loved about you but he was aching for you so badly and he knew you were the same.

You sauntered back over to him and pushed him back down on the bed, you straddled his waist whilst holding the wrapper between your fingers . Steve groaned lowly at the sight of you ripping the wrapped open with your teeth and he grunted even louder as you rolled it onto his cock, each touch was bliss.

You smiled and leant down, kissing him softly and you ground yourself against his dick, making sure he felt how slick you had become for him “Do you want me?”

“God yes...” he grunted as he held your waist and that was all the encouragement you needed, you slowly sat up on your knees and Steve held his cock, gently guiding it into your dripping heat. You moaned at the feeling of him stretching you and you slowly settled onto him, you shut your eyes as you felt yourself being stretched due to how thick he was.

He gently stroked your waist “ it’s okay...you’re doing well baby, you’re doing well” he encouraged. Another reason you loved him, he always made each time feel like your first time and he was always praising you.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open once you had gotten re-used to his size and you slowly began to rock your hips against his, eliciting moans from both of you.

You placed your hands on Steve’s chest as you began to ride him harder as you gained confidence and he was grunting, staring up at you with flushed cheeks and his hands tightly gripping your waist. You smirked down at him, knowing you had full control you lifted yourself up and then slammed back down onto him.

“S-shit...!” he moaned as he looked at where your bodies were joined.

“Language” you teased as you kept bouncing on him, rocking occasionally to keep him on his toes. You shut your eyes and moaned lowly as you felt the familiar feeling welling in the pit of your stomach, Steve was holding back as he knew you were close and he wanted to please you first. He gently held your hips and started helping you to bounce yourself onto him harder and harder...and harder.

“ O-oh god Steve...!” you groaned as you felt his cock rubbing against your walls and the feeling in your stomach got bigger until you saw a familiar flash of white as you settled fully onto him. You ground yourself against him as you rode out your orgasm and Steve smirked up at you, to him, your face was utterly beautiful when you came. The way you shut your eyes, the way he was always inside of you when you did, the way your lips parted as you said his name and string of curses.

He loved it.

As you came down from your high you looked down at your lover and smiled, the look in his eyes told you your night wasn’t over yet and you kissed him firmly “Take the lead Captain” you smiled against his lips. He smiled and slowly rolled you both over so now you were under him and he was on top, you two were still concerted so it wasn’t long before he started to thrust into you.

He leaned down to kiss you neck slowly, this time he wasn’t gentle. As his thrusts began to increase in speed he suckled a large and dark bruise onto your neck, then repeatedly nipped at it to get you to moan louder.

His hips slammed into yours, his pubic hair rubbed against your already sensitive clit and you knew it wasn’t going to be long before you were gone again. Your hands flew up to hold his back and you spread your legs wide, causing him to go even deeper than before and your head flew back into the pillows as you groaned “God Steveeee” you whined at the amount of sheer pleasure he was giving you.

The only noise in the apartment was muffled moans, names being called and skin slapping against skin.  
Steve’s thrusts soon became erratic and you knew he was close, his head was nestled in your neck as he slammed into you over and over, chasing his own release. He shakily ran a hand down your stomach and started furiously rubbing your clit.

That was it, he pushed you to the edge and you came around him again. He groaned lewdly at the feeling of you clenching around him and he stilled his thrusts deep inside of you as he spurted into the condom. “ Ah ha..! (Y/N)” he panted harshly as you mewled, too lost in your second orgasm to talk.

A few moments passed and you both came down from your highs, he gently kissed you “ i love you so much..” he smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled out of you, watching your juices slowly drip onto the bed sheets.

“ Mm I love you too Steve” you smiled at him and stroked his cheek before he got up. He removed the condom and tied it into a knot before tossing into the trash can.

You used this opportunity to fluff the pillows and move them so you could sit up comfortably, you watched as Steve came back and sat next to you. His large arms snaked around you and held you close, he nuzzled your cheek softly “ That was amazing as always...” he murmured.

You smiled tiredly and kissed his cheek gently as you rubbed his chest softly, feeling that he was still panting slightly “ Mm that was...” you agreed and giggled as he started kissing your neck again. You felt a familiar prod against your thigh and you smiled at him, you gently tugged the back of his hair he looked up at you .

As he did, you kissed him again “ this is going to be a long night huh” you smiled into the kiss and he kissed back gently.

“ Yeah, guess I have 5 months to make up for huh” he chuckled as his hands slowly stroked your waist.

“ I can live with that” You smirked and kisses back , laying back on the bed once more, this make out session being longer because this one was going to be pure love rather than lust and Steve was determined to prove he loved you too...

Your heart had come home, although you’re going to need a new bed by the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Shh! Don't judge me I haven't written smut in a while so I'm a bit rusty but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
